The Watchman
Personality The Watchman considered himself a god of the people, and his actions are usually taken with the welfare of the mortals in mind. The Watchman is a natural meddler, and will not hesitate to stick his nose into the affairs of other gods if he thinks they are being oppressive. He abhors physical altercations between gods, and strives to prevent them at every turn. Ironically a bit of an authoritarian, believing that sound, just laws are the backbone of any successful society. Also a bit of a showman, and found of dramatic gestures and grand entrances. Despite this, he doesn't like to act directly against unjust laws and rulers, preferring to subtly spurn the people into action. He only becomes directly involved if a god is the source of the oppression. Disagrees with gods as a concept, and sees himself not as the mortals ruler, but their servant. He is constantly comparing himself mentally to the "Real" Watchmen, and finding himself lacking. Would like nothing more than to create a world where he can fade away, unneeded. Creations Servitors *Watchers *Watchdog *Witnesses Divine Artifacts *Spectropolis *The Equalizer *The Equalizer V.2 *Brother Eye Gods *The Reasonable *The Veteran *The Spymaster *The Sucker Territory The Watchman considers the world his territory, but what would be traditionally described as his is the White City of Spectropolis and the desert surrounding it Appearance Appears as a humanoid dressed in a long grey cloak, form fitting leather armor, and wearing a featureless mask that covers his entire face. Pantheon *The Babysitter *The Reasonable *The Veteran *The Spymaster *Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes Statistics Power: 2 Precision: 2 Perception: 5 Presence: 1 Skills Stealth (5): The Watchman has an uncanny ability to place himself where he will not be noticed, even among the gods. Escapology (2): The Watchman has the uncanny ability to slip his bonds and escape the most well-designed of cells, traps, ambushes, and even disengage from a fight he knows he will not win. Tools of Revolution (3): It may be heroic, but swords just aren’t his thing. Axes, scythes, hammers, peasant weaponry is more his forte. Tool of Office The Watchman’s Mask: Reincarnation (6): The Watchman may, upon death, be born again from any of the Watcher Servitors with no damage done to his domains. History ''Pre-World'' The Watchman was created on his old world in imitation of a famous folk hero and Revolutionary. A late addition to the pantheon of the world, he was not well like for encouraging his followers to disobey the other gods, whom he viewed as despotic. Eventually became entangled in a war amongst the gods, which destroyed his world and sent him wandering through the darkness between worlds. ''Present World'' It the present world, the Watchman has done the following things of note: #Giving consciousness to the Giants of Hazet the Sovereign God, effectively breaking his rule, his mind, and inadvertently helping to found the free cities. #Introducing the concept of the free press into the world. #Forming the city of Spectropolis. Category:Gods Category:Overgods Category:Pantheon Leader Category:Watchman's Pantheon